When you Wish Upon a Star
by Minnelli2007
Summary: One-shots. Using Harry Potter characters in modern themed Disney stories. Rated M for future additions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Disney or any characters in the story.

* * *

**_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_**

Sitting by the fireplace in Order headquarters, one Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were passing time in silence as Tonks slowly dabbed at open wounds that were scattered over his body. She would have used her wand to heal him but she was still in shock after the battle they had faced in Diagon Alley against numerous Death Eaters. Being known for clumsiness already, she wouldn't trust herself with a wand in her state, especially pointed to someone she cared for. She stopped dabbing at a nasty gash when Remus hissed in protest.

"That hurts." He growled, flinching as she pressed the cloth against the wound again.

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." She commented from his side and gently removed the bloody cloth, rinsing back in the basin next to her. Taking his forearm she began to dab at the smaller and less intense cuts.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened." Tonks glared down at his arm and silently counted to ten, knowing a full moon was near and knowing in part Remus was correct in his assumptions. She had stormed from headquarters after fighting with him over his denial of feelings for her. She had pushed him too far and an animalistic glint had entered his eyes causing her to flee. Though Tonks knew she should tread carefully around Remus, especially this time of the month, she always had a hard time keeping her tongue in check.

"If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have ran away." She mumbled while moving to a gash above his eyebrow, looking anywhere but his eyes as they tried to bore into hers.

"You shouldn't have come to my room." Remus countered back, frowning and wincing as she moved the rag to his cheek.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." Tonks returned and stood, moving behind him and finding the largest gash on his back, cutting from his shoulder blade to spine. "Hold still this might sting a little." She warned and Remus growled in pain as she tried to clean the dried blood from it. The two passed the next few moments in silence and finally Tonks stepped back and began to apply clean bandages to his wounds.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life." She softly whispered and Remus looked up, a smile gracing his pale and weary face.

"You're welcome." He whispered back and she left the room, taking the basin to the kitchen to clean it.

* * *

_**Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly, Just a little change, Small to say the least Both a little scared, Neither one prepared**_

Remus was at a loss of what to do about his patrolling partner. Though usually vibrant and colorful, Tonks had taken to be more sullen in his company and her chin-length mousy brown hair did nothing to show-case her usual upbeat personality.

"Tonks?" Remus questioned as they walked the border of the Forbidden Forest and she grunted in reply. He winced having a feeling her mood was his fault unable to find a solution to fix it. They continued their trek in uncomfortable silence. Remus knew Nymphadora's feelings for him, but he also knew things would never work between them. They were colleagues in the Order and after barely surviving the first war Voldemort brought about, he didn't want to risk losing someone important to him again, not after James, Lily and Sirius.

"Remus." Tonks turned around, determination in her eyes, ready to confront him one last time and he sighed, running his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Listen Nymphadora-" But was cut off by the sound of an explosion not far off. Her eyes widen as she stared at the castle in horror and Remus turned, already running towards the area where the sound came from. Looking back he noticed the Auror kept up with his rushed pace and her face was cold and blank as they rushed to Hogwart's aid. They came to the large oak doors and as he pulled them open, Remus looked at Tonks and caught her eye.

"Be careful Dora." She smiled softly at him and he noticed life entered back into her eyes as they both threw themselves into the battle, fighting their way through the Death Eaters whom were attacking the school..

* * *

_**New and a bit alarming, Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

They were still newly-weds by the time the final battle had come about. Recently re-united, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin said goodbye as Remus rushed to the grounds of Hogwarts and she stayed behind with their son Teddy who had just been born the month before. She was anxiously awaiting news after the first hour and looked to her mother who had an understand air about her. Tonks went and handed Teddy to his grandmother and kissed them both upon the fore-head.

"Watch him for me mum, we'll be back once this is all over." Andromeda looked up with tears but nodded none-the-less as her daughter apparated to Hogs Head and rushed through the tunnel to the Room of Requirement. After joining the battle and inquiring to Aberforth about Remus' location she rushed from the room and came upon her husband. Antonin Dolohov's crumpled body was on the floor across from Remus as he struggled to sit up and look at his wife. She rushed to his side and cradled his head in her lap.

"You-you came." He gasped, coughing up a large amount of blood and turning his head to the side to spit it out. Tears filled her eyes and she stroked his hair back from his face.

"Of course I came…I couldn't." She struggled to say, choking over the words as tears poured down her face. "This is all my fault, If only I'd gotten here sooner." She cried, her fists grasping his shirt tightly and he placed his shaking hand over hers, trying to calm his wife.

"Maybe. Its better- it's better this way." His softly spoke, causing her to look sharply down at him and cup his cheek in her palm.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." She whispered placing a gentle kiss in his lips as his eyes fluttered open and shut.

"At-at least…I got to see you…one last time." Remus said, his eyes closing shut and his last breath leaving his body. Dora screamed in pain, in rage and stood from the ground, holding her wand tightly and rushing from the room to seek revenge against all Death Eaters still in the castle. Her eyes first landing upon her Aunt Bellatrix. Their eyes connected across the room and she cackled as she rushed forward to meet her niece. Squaring against each other, Bellatrix smirked and taunted the distraught woman.

"Where's your wolf, your half-breed spawn? Where's your mudblood loving mother? Is baby Dora all alone? Have you come to die like your blood traitor cousin." Having finally heard enough, Tonks in her anger threw an unforgivable at Bella and fought valiantly against her. Her wand knocked from her hand and Tonks looked up with a serene look on her features, she knew what was to happen and her only regret was she'd never see her son grow up. She closed her eyes in resignation and never saw the green jet coming.

* * *

I like reviews :D


End file.
